Désespoir
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Ce n'est pas une deathfic, y a pas de mort, c'est juste triste. Dédicace à tous les gens qui se sont pris des rateaux récement. Duo et Heero, comme d'hab.


Titre : Désespoir

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Angst/Romance

Commentaire :

- Y a pas de morts.

- Voilà le résultat d'un auteur qui se prend le premier rateau de sa vie et qui en est vraiment dégouté…

- Si vous avez des réclamations à faire sur cette fic, mon adresse mail est sur ma page de présentation je crois.

* * *

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je viens de me faire jeter.

J'ai 17 ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai avoué mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime.

Et je me suis fait jeter.

Quelle horreur.

Mais je vais vous expliquer.

* * *

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en terminale S option Sciences de l'Ingénieur

Depuis le début de l'année, je me lève tous les jours aux aurores pour aller en cours, parce que, eh oui, les options merdiques sont _**toujours**_ dans des lycées loin de chez toi.

Règle fondamentale destinée à emmerder les élèves.

Cette année, comme les autres, je ne me suis pas très bien intégré dans ma classe.

Je suis du genre un peu space, j'ai pas les mêmes centres d'interet que les jeunes de mon age.

C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Heureusement pour moi, il existe des gens aussi félés que moi !

A chaque fois que j'ai une heure de libre dans mon emploi du temps, je me rend au point de raliement de ma bande de fous : _**Le foyer**_ !

C'est un lieu génial.

Je suis toujours sur de trouver des amis là bas.

D'abord, il y a Wu fei, un littéraire complètement déjanté, obnubilé par la paix dans le monde et avec un sacré balai dans le cul.

Enfin, vous me direz, je dis ça, mais moi au foyer on me surnomme _**La Vierge**_. Oui. Parce qu'il paraît que quand quelqu'un fait une blague graveleuse, j'ai une tête de jeune vierge effarouchée.

Et puis accessoirement, connaissez vous beaucoup de mecs qui, a 17ans, peuvent encore se vanter d'avoir toujours été célibataire ?

Non hein ?

Enfin… sauf s'ils sont vraiment très moches, très cons et… enfin des mecs quoi.

Comme _**LUI**_.

Au foyer, il y a aussi Hilde, ma petite Hildie, mon nounours. Ma meilleure amie quoi.

Elle est en S aussi, mais comme elle fait l'option Franco-Allemand, elle n'est pas dans la même classe que moi et parfois ça me lourde grave.

Mais on se retrouve souvent au foyer, heureusement.

Et dans ces moments là, des rires hystériques retentissent du fond du foyer, et toutes les personnes normalement constituées se trouvant des les kilomètres alentour fuient sans demander leur reste…

Un adepte du foyer que j'aime bien aussi, c'est Quatre. Kitty-cat pour les intimes, _mi amor_ pour son très très intime, quelqu'un de très bien.

Très gentil, toujours là quand on en a besoin, et qui, une fois qu'il vous a acordé sa confience, vous suivra jusqu'en enfer si vous y allez. Et comme son petit ami le suivra, ben ça fera beaucoup de gains pour les enfers…

En effet, Trowa est très protecteur avec son petit Quatre.

J'ai mi 2 mois pour convaincre Trowa que je n'étais pas interessé par son petit ami.

2 mois.

J'ai cru halluciner.

J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi possessif.

Limite il montrait les dents dès que j'étais à moins d'un mètre de Quatre.

Un truc flippant.

Enfin, maintenant le malaise est passé, et Trowa et moi nous entendons plutôt bien.

Même s'il fait partie de ma classe.

Et qu'il est, accessoirement, le meilleur ami du type le plus con de l'univers.

* * *

Heero Yuy.

* * *

Ce type est un canon.

Ce type est beau comme un dieu.

Ce type est sympa.

Ce type est drole.

Ce type est intelligent.

Ce type est célibataire.

Ce type est attirant.

Ce type a fait battre mon cœur pendant toute l'année scolaire.

Et ce type m'a jeté quand je lui ai dit que je voulais sortir avec lui.

C'est lamentable, n'est ce pas ?

Je le hais.

Mais je l'aime quand même.

Et ça me déprime.

A un point…

Depuis le début de l'année, je lui tournait autour.

Il est tellement… tellement… parfait !

Mais la perfection est ennuyeuse, et j'ai trouvé son défaut.

C'est un mec.

Oui, oui, c'est un défaut.

Je sais, je suis un mec aussi, donc je suis mal placé pour dire ça.

Mais c'est vrai.

C'est un mec.

Donc il réfléchit avec ses pieds.

Ou il ne réfléchit pas du tout.

Ou alors il est juste très con.

Très très con.

* * *

Je m'entendais bien avec lui, on rigolait bien même si je ne suis pas très intégré dans ma classe.

J'ai vécu des moments sympas.

J'ai appris plein de choses sur lui.

Par exemple, ce type est accro aux cheveux.

Il sait pas se coiffer.

Mais il adore tripoter les cheveux des autres.

C'est hallucinant.

Pour me dire bonjour, il me caressait la tête le matin.

Au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue.

* * *

Et là, comme dans une semaine c'est les vacances et que je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas partir en vacances avant de le lui avoir dit, ben je lui ai dit.

On était mardi.

Je lui ai couru après toute la journée pour ça.

Je voulais le voir après le cours d'histoire, mais comme le prof arrivait pas il s'est cassé, et j'ai pas pu le suivre parce que mes parents ne m'auraient jamais pardonné si j'avais séché et que le délai à partir duquel on pouvait partir n'était pas écoulé.

Ensuite, il n'est pas revenu pour le cours d'anglais.

Comme on avait pas sport, il était pas là non plus après.

Et comme on avait fini, il n'avait aucune raison de revenir au lycée de la journée.

Alors lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, à 18h45 (ben oui, le bus met 40 minutes pour me ramener chez moi, et celui que je devais prendre était à 18h), je l'ai appelé.

Sur son portable.

Parce que j'avais son numéro.

J'étais totalement paniqué, il m'a fallu quand même 10 minutes pour appuyer sur la touche appel.

La discution a été très courte :

« Duo : Salut, c'est Duo. Je te dérange ?

Heero : Non non.

Duo : T'étais pas en cours tout à l'heure.

Heero : J'avais la flemme de venir.

Duo : …

Heero : T'appelle pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Duo : Euh… En fait… Je voulais te dire que tu me plaisais et que j'aimerais sortir avec toi.

Heero : Désolé, mais non.

Duo : …

Heero : Allô ?

Duo : Oui, chuis toujours là.

Heero : Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Duo : Ok. A demain.

Heero : A demain.

Duo : Au fait, tu pourrais ne pas raconter aux autres notre discution ?

Heero : Pas de problème, chuis discret sur ce genre de sujet.

Duo : Ok, merci. »

* * *

Lorsque j'ai raccroché, j'étais en larmes.

J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer.

Au foyer le lendemain, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une cure de calins avec mes amis.

J'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

J'ai quand même réussi à assister au cours sans fondre en larmes, heureusement que j'étais au premier rang et que je ne pouvais pas le voir…

Et là, je suis sur mon lit, chez moi, à pleurer.

Encore.

Mes parents ne sont pas là cette semaine, heureusement.

Sinon, ils m'auraient psychanalisés.

Pourquoi es ce qu'il a fallu que ça finisse comme ça ?

Si je ne lui avais pas demandé…

J'aurais passé mes vacances à me torturer sur ses sentiments.

C'est vrai.

J'ai peut être bien fait.

Mais ça me fait tellement mal de me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque !!

Je ne lui en veut pas, après tout, on ne choisit pas ses sentiments.

Mais voilà quoi, ça me fait mal.

* * *

Driiiiiiiiing

* * *

C'était quoi ça ?

La sonnerie de l'entrée, non ?

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

* * *

Ah ben oui, faut croire.

Je sèche mes larmes, passe devant le miroir pour vérifier que je ressemble pas trop à une loque et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvre la porte après avoir pris une grand inspiration, et là…

IL est là.

Devant moi.

Comment à-t-il trouvé où j'habitais ?

Comment est-il venu jusqu'ici ?

Lui qui habite près du lycée…

Il ne dit rien.

Moi non plus.

Je suis bouche bée.

Et je le regarde.

Il porte un jean bleu nuit qui met en valeur ses fesses.

Je le sait pour le nombre de fois où je l'ai matté.

Un tee shirt noir à manches courte, il fait chaud cet après midi.

Il lui va bien.

Et il a…

… un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras ?

C'est quoi ce trip ?

Avant que j'aie le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton ON de mon cerveau, il s'avance vers moi, pose le bouquet sur la table à l'entrée, et me roule la pelle du siècle.

Et j'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il d'écarte un peu de moi et me dise : « Maintenant, si tu veux on peut sortir ensemble ».

Cerveau en mode ON.

« Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble.

Duo : C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

Heero : Oui.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Tu t'es pris un rateau et je suis ton plan de secours, c'est ça ?

Heero : Non.

Duo : Alors pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que je devais d'abord casser d'avec ma petite copine pour pouvoir sortir avec toi.

Duo : T'as pas l'impression d'être un salaud intégral quand tu dis ça ?

Heero : Je ne l'aimais plus, et elle non plus.

Duo : Mais vous étiez ensemble !

Heero : Par convenance. Tu crois vraiment que ça le ferait si un mec super populaire était célibataire ?

Duo : Mais… je croyais que t'étais célibataire moi !

Heero : Parce que seules les filles sont persuadées que je suis avec Réléna.

Duo : Et pourquoi elles ne me l'avaient pas dit ?

Heero : Parce que tu ne le leur avais pas demandé ?

Duo : …

Heero : Alors, tu est toujours d'accord pour sortir avec moi ?

Duo : … Si j'étais pas si amoureux de toi, je t'aurais envoyé te faire voir.

Heero : Mais tu es amoureux de moi.

Duo : Oui.

Heero : Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. »

Comme quoi, dans la vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir…

* * *

Dédicace à toutes les personnes qui se sont pris des rateaux ce dernières semaines et qui ont du mal à s'en remettre.

Je promet que c'est la seule fic chiante comme ça que j'écrirais pour le moment, je vais pas faire déprimer les gens avec moi pour les six prochains mois non plus…

Si vous souhaitez me dire que cette fic est vraiment nulle, qu'on voit bien que j'étais pas inspirée et seulement sous le coup de la douleur, vous pouvez mettre un commentaire, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Si jamais quelqu'un que je connais souhaite me faire des remontrances par rapport à cette fic, ben vous avez mon adresse.


End file.
